A stack system refers to a system consisting of multiple chassis switches (called chassis for short). Each chassis includes a main control board, a switch fabric board and more than one interface board. In the stack system, one chassis is selected as a master according to a preset selection principle, and the other chassis are regarded as slaves.
However, when the main control board in a chassis is unavailable, e.g. replaced or down, data traffic processing in the chassis will be interrupted.